


Mutual Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation on why Sherlock never corrects anyone when they are mistaken for gay that leads to some kind of fluffy, mutual confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Confession

“Why, then, Sherlock?” John is exasperated, sick of arguing the point.

“I don’t see how it matters, John. Why do you care so much? It’s not like the sexuality police are going to come in and break up the party because you’re gay.” 

“I’m not gay!”

Sherlock watched as the other threw his hands up into the air, as if that would be convincing enough. But it was all so obvious. Maybe not originally in the way he did things, but over a long period of observation. 

“Sherlock, I’m.. I don’t want people thinking we’re a couple.”

“Would it be so bad? They already do.”

John did that thing where he licked his lips in thought, though it was certainly not intended to be erotic. “Would it be so..” He began to repeat before getting abruptly cut off.

Sherlock was at his ends, shaking his head. “No, John. It wouldn’t be so bad.” He looked down, cursing his inability to contain his own pink cheeks. “This is.. very complex. Love in a dangerous disadvantage, as you know..”

Was it really, though? John took a step towards Sherlock, giving him an odd look. “Do you mean.. that you love me..?”

The detective looked almost embarrassed, swallowing slightly. “I might..”

And that was all John needed to here. His defense went done, going soft in his expression. “Well.. then I might happen to love you too..”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found via tumblr.  
> http://quinngrey.tumblr.com/post/17517742196/i-am-not-sure-what-the-hell-i-just-woke-up-to-but-hey


End file.
